1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flat panel displaying, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a flexible OLED (Organic Light Emitting Display) panel.
2. The Related Arts
A flat panel display device has various advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus of wide applications. The flat panel display devices that are currently available include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs).
The organic light emitting displays have characteristics of self luminescence, high brightness, wide view angle, high contrast, flexibility, and low power consumption and thus get wide attentions for serving as next generation displaying measures used in electronic products, such as mobile phone screens, computer displays, and full color televisions to replace the traditional liquid crystal displays. The OLED displaying technology, which is different the conventional LCD displaying technology, requires no backlighting and instead uses extremely thin organic material coating and glass substrate, whereby when an electrical current flowing therethrough, the organic material emits light.
The development of the OLED displaying technology brings flexible OLED displaying technology a new hot spot of the display panel business. However, since a flexible substrate is prone to deformation, the operations of a manufacturing process are hard to achieve, particularly alignment, film formation of TFT (Thin-Film Transistor) or OLED.